


you've been all over, and it's been all over you

by agentstarbuck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentstarbuck/pseuds/agentstarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy with Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've been all over, and it's been all over you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote to get back into my writing. A drabble, at most. Hope you enjoy.

It's never easy with Buffy.

It's always dark corners, sunky motel rooms with the heavy scent of shame and sex surrounding them.

Not that it bothers Faith. Not at all. She was never much for the aftermath, anyway. The long run.

Buffy has Angel for that, anyway. Years later, she has Spike.

Again, it's not something that bothers her. Not really. She knows what she and Buffy has. Had. Whatever.

She doesn't care. She doesn't.

Not even when Buffy promptly informs her that it's over. Nope. Not even close.

And when she tells her she feels dirty, sick, Faith feels nothing. That this thing they have - _that they don't even have to begin with, not for real_ \- can't go on.

She has Angel, she explains. Later, she has Spike.

She never has Faith.

And Faith understands. She does. It was, _it is_ , just sex. She knows this. 

It's fine. It's all just fine.


End file.
